


A Father's Comfort

by alg1998



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A Father Son Moment, a little bit ooc, because i need more father son moments with Legolas and Thranduil, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alg1998/pseuds/alg1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirkwood, a tree covered land. All the trees circled towards the heart of the forest where the people of the forest thrived. The woodland elves. A strong and noble people, although less wise but more dangerous. Their leader barely even paid attention to much around him at the moment, staring down at the water in the center of his chambers. A glass of wine accompanied him this night as many nights before. His rings clanked as he picked up his newly filled glass. Thranduil; the Elven King, A three thousand year old elf. The pearl locks flowing down his shoulders and past mid-back. No crown laid upon his head that night for it was a night of relaxation. A shinning gold robe flowed down the slender build of the ancient body, a deep auburn sash adorning his shoulders and streaming down the length of the king's body...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just an note here, I am still new to LOTR

Mirkwood, a tree covered land. All the trees circled towards the heart of the forest where the people of the forest thrived. The woodland elves. A strong and noble people, although less wise but more dangerous. Their leader barely even paid attention to much around him at the moment, staring down at the water in the center of his chambers. A glass of wine accompanied him this night as many nights before. His rings clanked as he picked up his newly filled glass. Thranduil, the Elven King, A three thousand year old elf. The pearl locks flowing down his shoulders and past mid-back. No crown laid upon his head that night for it was a night of relaxation. A shinning gold robe flowed down the slender build of the ancient body, a deep auburn sash adorning his shoulders and streaming down the length of the king's body. He was alone after a troublesome day due to 13 nuisances. The dwarves. They have been causing trouble in his lands. Rousing the spiders, being loud, The usual dwarf 'charm'. Of course the Elven king was curious why the dwarves would even attempt to pass through his lands. Did they think they would not be found? They must be on an important quest to attempt such a stunt. 

"My lord." The cool voice came from the door way of his royal chambers. The voice was one he could never forget. He turned from staring down at the pool of water. His only son. His only child. His only remaining family. Stood before him in his evening attire. A simple shimmering white robe that touched his knees. He wore cafe brown trousers to accompany his darker leather boots. His son always preferred an understated wear. Never wearing much jewelry or the shinning robes that the King would wear. The King didn't minded too much. It was of course his son's choice. The only time he ever forced his son to wear the more extravagant side of his wardrobe was special occasions, such as celebrations or the political meetings. The only sparkle his son wore tonight was the simple necklace, which the Elvenking had made himself for his beloved child. A pure silver chain, thin and dainty, that keep the company of the white jewels made of pure starlight. The gems arranged in a small leaf design. The king knowing his son would not wear a more extravagant piece of jewelry made this necklace with an simple design that would suit his son's taste and beauty. The leaf design was due to the favored nickname for his son. The Elvenking's Little Leaf. His son's own name meaning Greenleaf, Legolas. His son's stunning blue eyes mirroring the kings own, while his hair was a more vibrant gold that that contrasted the kings muted pearl. However the king would like to see his son dressed up more often. He is perfectly happy to gaze upon his son's perfect natural beauty. His son's jaw was more square than his own subtle v-shaped jaw. The differences between them did not cover the fact that they were father and son. 

"My son, You know we are in private." The older elven voice carried throughout the chamber was calm and cool like it always was. The voice was softer than usual. The King always favoring a softer tone with Legolas in private moments. 

"Yes, Ada. I am aware. It is simply more polite for me to get permission." He saw his son loosen his strong stance from before, relaxing knowing his father was okay with a more relaxed atmosphere. Thranduil wished his son knew that he could always unwind around him. The Elvenking was a man seen as stoic; even though he never showed his emotions he still cared for his people a great deal. When he was with his son around the others the mask only faulted a little. When in private the king was a very loving father. To many people's disbelief, no one expect his son saw this side of the benevolent king. His son treasures these moments. Where his father can let go of being a king for a while. Moments where his father can be his father. His Ada. _(a/n Ada is Father/Dad/Daddy in elvish)_

"Still, My Little Leaf, You do not need to ask to call me your Father, for that is what I am and always will be" Thranduil stepped forward to cup his son's cheek, the rings that decorating his fingers where cool against the pale cheek. Legolas reached up to hold his father's hand against his face to keep the contact a little longer before his father pulled away to pour him a glass of the finest wine. He graciously took the glass offered to him thanking his father. The ancient elf began to walk to an arched doorway which Legolas knew very well. It led in to the grand space of his Father's bedroom. He had spent much time in here as a child. Coming to his father late at night due to the dark dreams; or coming to talk to his father about his lessons and to tell him about how he climbed the tallest tree in the forest. The room was not so much grand in space being a rather cozy room for royalty. There is the deep oak Wardrobe with the forest carved into it and a matching dresser to follow. The wardrobe was pressed up against the left wall of the room, The dresser next to it. On the other side of the room there were a small round table with two chairs on either side. The bed was the main feature as it should be in the bedroom of a king. The bed was round with the most luxurious fabrics and the softest mattress. The sheets were a soft white, pure and unstained. The pillows were plush and bed was slightly untidy. Thranduil prefers if the servant stay out of his bedroom, rather he cleaned it himself. The round bed had a headboard made of matching oak wood carved to have the likeness of elk alters. It was the same look as the throne although on a smaller scale. This room was the one place the king preferred to have understated. It was a cozy feel. The prince placed his wine on the table and went to sit on the edge of the bed letting his feet dangle to the floor. While the King opted to sit in the chair facing his child, taking a sip of his wine. 

"No boots on the bed." the elder reminded as the younger started to lay down. The prince kicked his boots off and snuggled into the sheets. The nicest bed in all Mirkwood, his own being the second. The elven hair spread out on the bed. His son laid on his side, his legs stretched far. A regal pose if Thranduil has ever seen one. The older elf took another sip of the wine. The familiar taste and slight burn. A taste that the elf was familiar with for he has spent much time enjoying the fine wine of middle earth. They simply stared at each other. No words spoken. They watched as time passed. 

"May I inquire what you plan to do with the Dwarves." the prince's soft voice filled with curiosity. A curiosity that has stuck with him since he was a child. Legolas was always quite usually leaving the talking to his father. It was a system they have established a long time ago The king stared off at the carving on the walls, observing the textures. 

"I simply wish to know why they dare pass through my lands without leave." The response was cool and indifferent. The elder tilted his head while his stare turned to his child "Why do you ask?". 

"It has just been a while since I last seen you deal with Dwarves. If I remember correctly you said you never wanted to deal with disgusting Dwarves again." A little laugh arose from the 00000elder which prompted Legolas to share a smile. 

"Yes, I suppose I did. I have had my fair dealings with Dwarves and that was said in anger." 

"I've never seen you show how angry you were before. It was a new experience." 

"Indeed it was Little Leaf. Will you tell me your reason for sharing your company with me?" 

"Do you expect a important reason or some grand story, Ada?" 

"I do not know what I expect, It has been too long since we have spent such time together" 

"You're right it has been too long. That is in fact the reason I came. I knew we would both have a free night. We have been too busy to spend such alone time together. I just wish to be in your presence." A small smile decorated the King's features. A rare occasion to be graced with. His son returned this smile. The prince rose from the bed to walk over to his father and pull the elf out of the chair. He took the sash from his father's shoulders and draped it across the back of the chair. 

"My Little leaf, what are you doing?" 

"May I stay here with you tonight?" 

"It has been a long time since I have heard that question. Is something bothering you, My child?" 

"I just feel uneasy. It's nothing of grave importance. I have a feeling that the Dwarves will bring nothing but trouble" The younger was surprised when arms were wrapped around his body tightly. A warmth that was a surprise to the prince. His father didn't freely give out hugs. It was something reserved for his beloved child but even then it was rare for the child to receive a physical hug instead of the elfish hug that he grew up knowing was proper. The silky blond locks slipping through the fingers of the king. His son leaning into his father enjoying the affection from the elder. The prince breathed in his father scent, the scent of the forest and roses. The younger's arms wrapped themselves around the elder that held the prince. They stood like that for longer than the prince expected. He nuzzled into his father warm embrace, letting himself be showered in love. For the king loved to spoil his beloved child. 

"My child, My sun, My moon, and all my stars. Never say what you are feeling is not important. You can always come to me whenever you feel sadness or anger or any other emotion you may feel, whether dreadful or cheerful. My arms will always be open to comfort you and protect you my child." The King soothed his child. His voice quiet and soft. The Prince let the words wash over him, absorbing the meaning of such a statement. Sometimes the young prince forgot the Elvenking was still his father when he needed him to be. “Come here, my child, let me care for you.” The Prince nodded and followed his father to the foot of the bed where he father sat. Legolas knew what his father was doing, he went to grab the comb off the dresser and returned to sit between his father’s legs. The gentle fingers of the king ran through the silky gold locks. He felt the tug of his braids being pulled loose. His hair left wavy from being in braids the whole day. It was a moment that was much like the prince’s childhood. His father sitting on his bed and helping his child ready for bed. Moments like these used to be filled with small idle chat and the King remembers every word. For these moments were treasures to the ancient elf. The Prince held the comb out for his father to take. His hair was combed back and his hair being set free from tangles. “Do you wish for me to braid it or do you want to wear it loose this night?” The Prince considered this. He would love to have his father braid his hair but he usually wears it loose at night. Perhaps for this rare night he would wear a braid. 

“I would love for you to braid it, Ada.”

“Very well.” The King pulled the hair into two parts. Pulling small strands from the underside of each part and giving it to the other half. _(a/n he is fishtailing Legolas’ hair, as in the full head of hair)._ The king’s skilled fingers taking the braid all the way to the tips knowing the hair would not need a tie if braided tightly enough. The prince looked stunning , as always. The simple style bring more to the younger’s natural grace. His son was glowing from the affection. "Now, how about you go and choose something to wear tonight." 

"You are going to let me stay?" The prince turned to face his father, looking up at him with questioning eyes. 

"Why wouldn't I? You are my child, Legolas. I will always be here to soothe any trouble you may feel and if you wish to stay here with your father then I will allow it." 

"I assumed you would think it childish." 

"It may be childish but you are my son. You are allowed to be childish in private but if this spills out into your duties as a Prince then it must end. Is that clear?" The child nodded getting up to receive a night gown from his cambers. His footsteps were silent knowing there could be an elf or two wandering the halls. The king choosing a simple ivory silk shirt and a pair of loose trousers. He picked up his sash from earlier and put it in it's proper place. His son returning with the same light footsteps. His green robe over the silver night shirt he wore along with matching breeches. The Prince hung his robe in his father's wardrobe. The light in the room was blown out and only the light from the moon and stars. Everything was dark as they climbed in bed. Legolas delicately snuggled closer to his father. Not knowing how close he could get. Thranduil moved his arm to bring his son closer allowing the child to use his chest as a pillow. The sound of his heart beat lulling the child to sleep. It was true the Dwarves were troublesome and may cause irritation. His child felt the tension his father felt. He had his suspicions and for once he hoped he was wrong. Whatever the reason for the Dwarves passing through his lands. The King feared it would only bring fire and death upon this land. Never the less, this fire would never touch his son. He would make sure his child would always feel safe in the fortress made for him. The forest's shadows would hide his son from harm.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about rewriting this and having Legolas just fall alseep after a while of talking, how would you guys feel about that?  
> \---  
> Hey guys, Thanks for all the kudos, I think I am gonna write another chapter for this to celebrate also I will be rewriting this but I will leave this chapter up and add it as either a new chapter or just a whole new work - 04/24/15


End file.
